


Research

by PamiYui



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamiYui/pseuds/PamiYui
Summary: Researching and experimenting were very important to him.Adam/Human!Reader





	Research

He has always been intrigued by the human race. From their rich history, the way their bodies work to the emotions they felt and expressed. Truly fascinating. What is the concept of life and death? What defined life as successful to the humans? So many questions, yet he has no one to answer them. 

Up until recently. 

You have found yourself in the hands and care of the humanoid machine lifeform brothers; Adam and Eve. You couldn't recall how you got there, but luckily you could remember life before. White was what you last saw and then awoke too. 

You resided in this city of carbon and silicone. The brothers have dubbed it as the Copied City, but you weren't entirely sure what city they were copying. Eve enjoyed the games you've shown him from the old world. He was usually the one who kept you company unless he was sent off by his brother to get food for you. The eldest, Adam, rarely talked to you. But he kept his eyes on you at every moment he had. Eyes always observing and calculating. 

Adam approached you suddenly when Eve was gone. He had a book in his hand and his fingers pushed up his glasses in a precise, cool manner. His handsomeness was something you could not deny. The white haired male greeted you with a smirk. 

"Hello Adam. Is there something you need?" 

"Yes (y/n). There is many questions I'd like to ask you," he said as he took a seat next to you. 

Adam started with one: what was life like before the alien invasion on Earth? You told him about your personal life. Your family, friends, school, work and everything in between. You told him of the strange occurrence of a white, huge female statue like thing that appeared from the sky. A red creature in the fight with the strange female thing. Then the thing crumbling into white… the substance fluttering around the city. The White Chlorination Syndrome that took the lives of those close to you. That was about how much you could remember right now and it felt like you have talked for hours. But Adam listened intently with that handsome smirk of his present. 

Instead of asking another question, Adam reached up to cup your cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles on your cheek bones. You gazed into his red eyes in slight confusion and made no attempt to move his hand. 

"Your story was not like the ones I read in my books. It was more… expressive. The way you spoke, the tone of voice, the way your face changed, I could see what you felt as you recalled the past. So interesting… you humans." 

As he talked, his other hand came to join the other in holding your face gently. Adam leaned closer to your ear, his smirk now closer than ever. 

"The human body is more complex than any machine created as I have read once. Will you allow me to conduct research on how it works? Do not worry, my little human." 

Adam leaned back, his pink lips adorned with that lopsided smile that never seemed to go away. But with that charming smirk of his, you still felt cautious of the man. 

"Only if you promise not to cut me up and kill me." 

Adam chuckled before pushing a stray lock of hair behind your ear. 

"So very amusing you are (y/n). You are far too precious and adorable to mar. The next human I hope to come across, I will use them for my internal research. But you, I just simply wish to study your reactions to where I touch. Will you allow me to?" 

His words made you blush and you agreed with a nod of your head. With a keen eye, you could see Adam's smirk widening at a minuscule amount. 

Adam moved so that he was facing you, rather than next to you. His hands started on your shoulders and trailed down you arms. As he started his trail, goosebumps arose. From your hands he moved to your hips, rubbing there, then up to near your breasts. His left hand moved further up to feel the rapid beating of your heart. 

"Does the heart normally beat this fast?" He inquired as now both his hands moved to gingerly cup your breasts. 

You decided not to answer that question out of embarrassment of having to explain why your heart was beating to fast. It was all because of him, but would he understand that? The man's hands squeezed your bosom and you shut your eyes close as the blush on your cheeks darkened. Adam hummed as he studied your face, finding your reactions utterly cute. 

His hands moved away from your breasts and you found yourself missing the contact already. No one has ever touched you intimately before and you longed for it. His touch left a indescribable burning sensation within you. Arousal. Attentive as he was was, Adam relieved your longing by placing his hands on your thighs this time. He massaged there, slowly heading to the area between you legs. Your legs spread wider without conscious thought and Adam had the devil's smirk. He stopped and you opened your (e/c) eyes with a confused, needy whine. But the whine came out as wheeze as you felt your throat constrict with immense strength. 

You fell onto the white floor with Adam on top as his hands squeezed at your neck. Your vision became blurry with tears and your hands went to his wrists to pry them off your neck. But it was futile, as he was stronger than you. 

"There it is… the fear and desperation I wanted to see. Your attempt to live as you face death…" Adam's honey, baritone voice sounded muffled to you. 

Adam's hands suddenly lifted from your throat and you took in sweet gulps of air. You stared at him with tears streaking down your face, hurt and confusion evident. And Adam felt a pang of… guilt? Regret? He frowned for a moment before scooping you up into his arms, his smirk back in place. You were still breathing heavily and Adam wiped away your tears. 

"I had frightened you, my little human. But I did not kill you. You're too precious to me to lose." 

You sat on Adam's lap as his lips kissed your neck to perhaps remedy the pain he caused you. But his kisses turned to sucking hickeys all over your neck. The fact that human skin bruised was quite fascinating to him as well. He moved to examine the state of your neck. His hand print and hickeys were already starting to darken on your soft skin. And it was absolutely a beautiful sight to him. When he will finally take you out of the Copied City, every living creature will know who you belong to.

**Author's Note:**

> Touch and feel time with the eldest brother! C; Kinda sorry (not really) about the choking, but Adam loves you! I'm sure! Adam _and_ Eve are next! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
